encyclopedia_animefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wiki Encyclopedia Anime
ont été créés depuis la création de ce wiki au 27 Novembre 2013. Bienvenue sur Encyclopedia Anime Ce wikia a pour but de recenser en français tous les Animes japonais. A ce titre, ce n'est pas un site spécialisé sur tel ou tel anime, vous trouverez pour cela de très bons sites si vous recherchez, par exemple, plus d'information sur Naruto ou BLEACH. Par contre, le but avoué est de contenir la fiche technique de tout ce qui s'est fait ou se fera en terme d'animation. LOGH.jpg|Log Horizon WROM.jpg|Walkure Romanze SITN.jpg|Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai DnA.jpg|Dia no Ace AMS.jpg|Abenobashi mahô☆shotengai TTGL.jpg|Gurren Lagann GT.jpg|Golden time KnK.jpg|Kyôkai no kanata TR.jpg|Tokyo ravens KlK.jpg|KILL la Kill AAN.jpg|Arpeggio of Blue Steel GD.jpg|Galilei Donna OC.jpg|Outbreak company StB.jpg|Strike the blood YnN.jpg|Yūsha ni Narenakatta Ore ha Shibushibu Shūshoku o Ketsui Shimashita GunPla.jpg|Gundam Build Fighters Naruto.jpg|Naruto N Shippuden.jpg|Naruto Shippuden OP.jpg|One Piece BleachAA.jpg|Bleach DB.jpg|Dragon Ball DBZ.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Saint seiya.jpg|Saint Seiya UMDoll.jpg|Machine-Doll ha Kizutsukanai NnA.jpg|Nagi no Asukara KVs01.jpg|Kakumeiki Valrave - saison 01 KVs02.jpg|Kakumeiki Valrave - saison 02 YnSora.jpg|Yosuga no Sora PL.jpg|Princess Lover! Oniichan Dakedo.jpg|Onii-chan Dakedo Ai Sae Areba Kankeinai yo ne! OH.jpg|Omamori Himari seitokai_yakuindomo_wallpaper_4-normal.jpg|Seitokai Yakuindomo KBs01.jpg|Kuroko no Basuke - Saison 01 KBs02.jpg|Kuroko no Basuke - Saison 02 SAO.jpg|Sword Art Online SDknt.jpg|Star Driver : Kagayaki no Takuto OnIs01a.jpg|Ore no Imôto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai - Saison 01 OnIs01.jpg|Ore no Imôto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai - Saison 02 BBam.jpg|BlazBlue : Alter Memory MBs01.jpg|Medaka Box - Saison 01 MBs02.jpg|Medaka Box - Saison 02 AW.jpg|Accel World SnPnK.jpg|Sakurasô no Pet na Kanojo DOtSO.jpg|Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko CoP.jpg|Coppelion CGs01.jpg|Code Geass : Lelouch of the Rebellion CGs02.jpg|Code Geass : Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 CGhnl.jpg|Code Geass : Nunnally in Wonderland WAs01.jpg|White Album - Saison 01 WAs02.jpg|White Album - Saison 02 WA2.jpg|White Album 2 Ms01.jpg|Magi : The Labyrinth of Magic - Saison 01 Ms02.jpg|Magi : The Labyrinth of Magic - Saison 02 LH.jpg|Love Hina SPcats.jpg|Samurai Pizza Cats Ypedal.jpg|Yowamushi Pedal Gingi.jpg|Gingitsune MN.jpg|Meganebu ! FZs01jpg.jpg|Freezing - Saison 01 FZs02.jpg|Freezing - Saison 02 CGN.jpg|Chôjigen Game Neptune The Animation ItoH.jpg|Inu to Hasami ha Tsukaiyô HDXDs01.jpg|High School DxD - Saison 01 HDXDs02.jpg|High School DxD - Saison 02 ATWYL.jpg|A Town Where You Live (Sequel) ATWYL a.jpg|A Town Where You Live (Prequel) SnG.jpg|Suisei no Gargantia DaL.jpg|Date a Live UnP.jpg|Uta no Prince Sama 2 HMsama.jpg|Hataraku Maô-sama! GC.jpg|Gaist Crusher Tk.jpg|Teekyû ISs01.jpg|IS Infinite Stratos - Saison 01 ISs02.jpg|IS Infinite Stratos - Saison 02 GN.jpg|Genshiken - Saison 02 GCn.jpg|Guilty Crown ALayer.jpg|Angelic Layer ZnTs01.jpg|Zero no Tsukaima - Saison 01 ZnTs02.jpg|Zero no Tsukaima - Saison 02 ZnTs03.jpg|Zero no Tsukaima - Saison 03 ZnTs04.jpg|Zero no Tsukaima - Saison 04 BD.jpg|Blue Drop : Tenshi-tachi no Gikyoku Asta.jpg|Astarotte no Omocha! R15.jpg|R-15 Hyakko.jpg|Hyakko SoulLink.jpg|Soul Link BS MA.jpg|Busô Shinki Moon Angel BS AWG.jpg|Busô Shink Armored War Goddess Sflamenco.jpg|Samurai Flamenco Cbreaker.jpg|CODE:BREAKER DBH.jpg CdKgS.jpg ChCr.jpg|Chrno Crusade SnoK.jpg|L'attaque des Titans Dfrag.jpg|D-Frag ! CH.jpg|Chaos Heads Rnotes.jpg|Robotic Notes 11eyes.jpg|11 Eyes Eva.jpg|Evangelion GitS.jpg|Ghost in the Shell Kenichi.jpg|Ken-ichi le disciple ultime DOGDAYSs01.jpg|DOG DAYS - Saison 01 DOGDAYSs02.jpg|DOG DAYS - Saison 02 DOGDAYSs03.jpg|DOG DAYS - Saison 03 (visuel non définitif) HYnoE.jpg|Hagure Yûsha no Aesthetica Campione.jpg|Campione Senkis01.jpg|Senki Zesshô Symphogear - Saison 01 Senkis02.jpg|Senki Zesshô Symphogear - Saison 02 Senkis03.jpg|Senki Zesshô Symphogear - Saison 03 IUnoD.jpg|Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaô Nadia bis.jpg|Nadia, le secret de l`eau bleue YamNad.jpg|Yamato Nadeshiko Free.jpg|Free ! AkiSora.jpg|Aki Sora AiYA.jpg|Ai Yori Aoshi Albator.jpg|Albator, le corsaire de l'espace GP march.jpg|Gunparade March GP orchestra.jpg|Gunparade Orchestra Amagamis01.jpg|Amagami SS Amagamis02.jpg|Amagami SS+ FairyTail.jpg|Fairy Tail BTGSs01.jpg|Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai - Saison 01 BTGSs02.jpg|Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai - Saison 02 BRenkin.jpg|Busō Renkin Btooom.jpg|Btooom! Les Animes japonais Les Animes (parfois appelés Japanimation ou manga par abus de langage) est un terme de genre masculin désignant les films et séries d'animation provenant du Japon. Le terme Anime est lui-même le diminutif de Animation (アニメーション en katakana). Popularisé au Japon à partir des années 60 grâce notamment aux travaux de Osamu Tezuka, le genre voit son essor en France dans les années 80 et depuis n'a cessé de croître. Tout comme le manga, l'anime est largement connu au Japon mais aussi à travers le monde entier, de par ses thèmes, ses codes mais aussi ses succès dans des genres aussi divers que variés. Les genres d'anime Il existe aujourd'hui trois grandes catégories d'anime au Japon ; - Les films d'animation : Bénéficiant d'un budget souvent assez important, ce sont ceux qui ont le degré de réalisation le plus élevé. - Les séries TV : En général le format d'un épisode standard est de 24 minutes (bien que cela puisse varier avec des séries dont le format est de 5 minutes génériques compris). il existe de nombreux formats quant aux nombre d'épisodes. Le format 52 épisodes est de plus en plus remplacé par celui de 25 épisodes voire même 12 ou 13 épisodes. Ce qui ici est souvent le cas de séries TV passant sur des chaînes payantes et destinées au marché de la vidéo (DVD et Blu Ray). - Les OAV (ou OAV Original Video Animation) : Ces animes sont destinés directement pour le marché de la vidéo et sont souvent de meilleure qualité que leur contrepartie série TV. Avec le temps et l'industrialisation du genre, des sous-genres sont apparus qui empruntent le vocabulaire et le sens à l'anglais et au cinéma. - Filler : (De l'anglais remplissage) Ce sont des histoires créées en dehors de l'oeuvre originale dont la série est issue, souvent sans lien direct avec la trame principale dont le but est de permettre de faire une pause. En attendant qu'il y ait assez de matière pour faire la suite par exemple. - Préquelle : Une histoire qui se situe avant la principale. Très souvent employée pour expliquer la jeunesse d'un personnage ou d'un événement majeur qui marque l'histoire dans laquelle la série principale évolue par exemple. - Séquelle : Une suite directe à la série en question. La diffusion des séries TV au japon Au japon, les séries sont diffusées à la télévision selon deux logiques bien distinctes. Soit il s'agit de série à gros succès passant sur des chaînes publiques (telle que One Piece ou Dragon Ball en son temps), et dans ce cas, les séries passent en continu avec de courtes pauses. Soit elles suivent -souvent- la logique des saisons si elles sont destinées aux chaînes payantes et au marché de la vidéo. Pourquoi des saisons ? Et bien, les séries sont diffusées au Japon par période allant du Printemps (Spring) à l'Hiver (Winter) d'une même année. En général, une même série commence et se termine au sein d'une même période (le cas des séries de 12 ou 13 épisodes par exemple). Voire s'étale sur deux périodes dans le cas des séries de 24 ou 25 épisodes. Les séries de la première catégorie (en continu donc) sont celles issues de titres à succès (manga d'origine pour la plupart) alors que les seconds, moins connus, se rentabilisent avec le marché de la vidéo et cherche à faire connaître la série au grand public. Liste des animes par thèmes principaux Cette liste n'est pas définitve et pourra être amenée à évoluer dans le temps. Un même anime peut se retrouver dans plus d'une catégorie suivant les thèmes abordés. Mots pour la fin Ce wiki venant de voir le jour, il subira dans les jours qui viennent de nombreuses modifications. Tant quant à la présentatin que l'orthographe et la charte graphique. Attendez-vous donc à voir de nombreux changements. Bonne lecture à tous. Activité récente Bonne lecture à tous. thumb|400px Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:Comédie Catégorie:Seinen Catégorie:Shônen Catégorie:Shôjo Catégorie:Light novel Catégorie:Romance Catégorie:Ecchi Catégorie:Mecha Catégorie:Action Catégorie:Science fiction Catégorie:Sport Catégorie:Horreur Catégorie:Aventure Catégorie:Thème Catégorie:Manga Catégorie:Anime